Waterlogged
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: -"You're making me wet!" "Aw, Sonny, I'm flattered" ;D xanother tribute to the awesomeness that is Channyx


It had been a long morning. Since the break of dawn, the So Random! cast had been awake rehearsing and filming new sketches. Finally, at noon, when they were heading off for lunch, Marshall congratulated them on their hard work and gave them the rest of the day off.

"Guys!!!" Zora came running into the cafeteria, jumping with excitement, "They opened up the pool this morning!! Who says we spend today finding our inner fish?!"

"Shirtless guys? I'm there!" Tawni announced.

"Bikini girls? I'm there!" Nico agreed.

"Meatball subs? I'm there!" Grady added.

"Uh, there won't really be any meatball dishes there," Zora shrugged.

"Then, I'll bring some! It's all good!"

"What about you, Sonny?" Z turned to her usually bubbly friend who had no reply, "Uh, Sonny? Sonny!!" She called into her ear.

Sonny shot up, "U-uh, oh, is it my line?? Uhh, check it out!!"

Tawni shook her head, confused, "No, Sonny, we're--"

"Oh, that's not it?? Marshall! Line!!!"

"Shhhh!" They quickly silenced her.

"Man, you really need a break," Observed Nico, "Come on. We're going to the pool."

Finally, Sonny was back in the zone, "Guys, if we have extra time, I need to use it to study. My math grade's starting to drop and—"

"Have some fun for once, Sonny!" Grady told her, "At least get some fresh air. We were filming another Gassie sketch and I am still dizzy…"

"Yeah, bring your math book with and just lie out and tan. You know how bad you need it!"

"More than Chad Dylan Cooper needs a heart," Sonny grumbled to herself.

"Then, let's go!" Tawni squealed and they set off.

---

Sonny found a chair in perfect view of the sun, stripped to her bikini, slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and opened up her algebra textbook. She just ignored her friends as they splashed about, laughing and occasionally screaming.

But then he walked in. The one thing she could never ignore. Apparently, him and his Mack Falls friends had chosen the same hang out location for the day…coincidence?

"Ugh, Chad Dylan _Pooper_ is here??" Grady groaned.

"Randoms," Chad greeted them with a glare. "…Sonny."

"…Chad," She glowered back, raising her sunglasses.

The flustered brunette couldn't help but sneak a glance as he slowly lifted his shirt off to reveal his perfectly developed muscles. He swiftly dove into the pool and mostly stuck to Portlyn's side, who Sonny assumed must have a better body than her.

"What's wrong, diva? Aren't you gonna get in the water?" Chad called over to her.

"Not now that it's contaminated," She hissed.

"Oh my god! Is it really??" Cried Portlyn, alarmed.

"Chill, Portlyn, she's just afraid of messing up her hair or something. Di-va," He sang.

"I've got school work to do so leave me alone!" Sonny demanded.

"Whatever, fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!!"

So, she attempted to focus back on her studies but she realized she was not going to be able to concentrate when she could've sworn a problem read: Chad + Sonny = Destiny XD

She turned around to tan her back. About 20 minutes later, she felt water spraying on her. Immediately, she flipped over and sat up to see a smirking heart throb with a water gun.

"What the hell, Chad?!" She yelled.

"You might as well get in the water, because I'll end up soaking you anyway," He warned, squirting it again.

"Chad! Seriously, stop!! You're making me wet!"

"Aw, Sonny, I'm flattered," He shot her that smile that made her totally hate him but at the same time…totally love him.

"Don't be," She snickered.

"If it's really that much of a problem, I could put my shirt back on?" He teased.

"Shut up, you know what I meant!"

"Do I, Sonny, do I really?"

Sonny got so fed up, she hurled a flip flop right at his head.

"Okay, oww!!" He rubbed his forehead, "Well, now, you'll have to go get your shoe," He told her, tossing it over to the deep end.

She grinned, "That wasn't mine. It was Portlyn's."

"Ohh, sorry, Portlyn. I'll go get it."

"Don't bother," She rolled her eyes, "God, you're so in love with her. Why don't you just admit it?" She said, aggravated before swimming away.

"Aw, Chad, ain't that sweet? You love me," She taunted, "Now, I see what this is all about."

"…Y-you know, you're right. You've got your math and stuff. I'll just, uh, go over th—away."

All of a sudden, she wished he wouldn't. She didn't need good math grades. She didn't need a tan. She needed him.

- - -

"Hey, guys!!" Sonny called to all her friends a few hours later, "I'm gonna order us some pizza, okay?"

Chad, of course, had to show her up, "Yeah, and, uh, guys!! I'm gonna order us some lobster!"

"That's okay, Sonny, we're heading back about now, anyway," Grady informed her.

"We better!" Tawni agreed, "Before I become a human prune!"

"We'll come get you right after we shower off," Said Zora, as they left.

Sonny shrugged and shut her cell phone. Chad climbed out of the pool and attempted to talk to her one last time.

"Well, thanks for ruining my day!"

"Chad, I would love to take the credit but what exactly did I do?"

"You were constantly bugging me and fawning over my amazing body and I found it annoying. Plus you got Portlyn all mad at me by drowning her flip flop in the deep end!" He shook his hair so water purposely landed on her.

"You are unbelievable," She stared angrily, "I bet you really do believe all that stuff you said is actually true! You are the most self-absorbed, vain jerk I've ever met in my life!!"

"1: I know I'm unbelievable but thanks for reminding me. 2: Of course I do and 3: …Okay, I didn't care enough to listen to the rest," He admitted.

She sighed in defeat, "God, why do I even try??" She picked up her stuff and began to walk away.

"Because you love me too."

Sonny froze and turned around. She couldn't believe he actually had the guts to say that. Maybe his brain was waterlogged.

"Do I, Chad, Do I really?"

"Yeah, you really do," He insisted, "And I'm not letting you leave without getting in the water!" Suddenly, he grabbed her and started tugging her towards the edge.

She fought back as hard as she could, "No, Chad, stop!!" But she couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist, getting her closer and closer to the pool.

Finally, he paused to look at her. They were as close as they'd ever been and he couldn't help but close the space between their faces with a soft, sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Mmm," She licked her lips which were lingering with the taste, "I guess I do love you."

Then, she kissed him again as hard as she could. So hard, they fell back into the pool, their lips still locked.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all stood there staring, their jaws dropped.

"Uh…Sonny?" Tawni finally got her attention. She looked over, beaming with happiness, "You, uh..ready to go?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay and swim for a while..."


End file.
